Jet engines are activated by ignition system that includes the electrode that creates a spark in the combustion chamber of the engine. Jet engines are used mainly in rockets and jet planes. As far as it is known to the inventor of the present invention it is customary nowadays to install an ignition system in jet planes, as described in principle in U.S. Pat. No. 5,587,630 (hereinafter “patent 630”). The electrical circuit of the ignition system subject matter of the present invention (hereinafter “the Electrical Circuit”) has several advantageous over the electrical circuit of the ignition system subject matter of patent 630 (hereinafter “the Electrical circuit 630” Thus, due to the fact, that the Electrical Circuit comprises of less components and parts than the Electrical Circuit 630, with more ignition power and therefore it is more reliable. Also, as tar as it is known to the inventor, it is customary nowadays to install in rockets pyrotechnic ignition system, that means mechanical ignition system for single-use so in case the racket's engine is shot down then it is impossible to re-activate the engine, whereas it is possible by the ignition system subject of the present invention.